


Table Use

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is unhappy with Jack's use of his table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Use

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badly-knitted's prompt at fic promptly - Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, "Jack, get your feet off the kitchen table!"

Ianto Jones put up with a lot from his lover, he really did, but there were some things that he wouldn’t allow even intergalactic flirt Jack Harkness to do. The man took advantage of him at times, used him to sate his urges; sexual and caffeine related, and then when the workday was over he followed him home and made a mess of his flat. Those things he could cope with, he had even come to see them as being part of Jack’s charm at times, but this was a step too far.

“Jack, get your feet off the kitchen table.” Ianto demanded, glaring at his lover.

Jack straightened immediately moving his legs and feet from where he had draped them across the table, swivelling round in his chair to face Ianto.

“I’m sure the table has had worse things on it than my feet.” Jack replied calmly.

Ianto knew exactly what his lover was talking about, but in his mind Jack’s actions were much worse.

“You have been wandering the sewers of Cardiff all day, the feet stay off the table or we never have sex on it again.” Ianto retorted, daring Jack to try and argue.

Jack just pouted, but he wasn’t willing to argue, not sure if Ianto was bluffing or not. Instead he shuffled off to shower after a few pointed looks from Ianto. He did call back over his shoulder to Ianto to join him, but Ianto brushed him off, grabbing a bottle of disinfectant as he did. He had things to do, he would clean the table while Jack got himself clean, and then Ianto would join him in the shower. If he was good for the rest of the night Ianto might even show him the proper way to use the kitchen table.


End file.
